


Осторожно, граница закрывается

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), gallyanim



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Звезда пленительного счастья
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: Полин приехала в гости и осталась
Relationships: Иван Анненков/Полина Гебль
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Союз Спасения: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга





	Осторожно, граница закрывается

**Author's Note:**

> Самоизоляция, нецензурная лексика.
> 
> Автор не специалист в документах, поэтому, возможно, всё не очень реалистично; в современном антураже любимое русское выражение Полин из фильма «была не была» превратилось в любимое русское выражение иностранной подруги автора ♥️

Удивительно, сколь быстрым и одновременно постепенным, исподволь, может быть подкрадывающийся пиздец: вот ещё неделю назад самолёты летали в полную волю, а вот рейсы сократили, а вот уже рейсов практически нет, а те, которые есть, занимаются почти исключительно возвращением граждан на родину. Прилетают – россияне. Улетают – все остальные. Обладатели французских паспортов, например. Франция закрывает границы: уже вот-вот совсем. Россия пока медлит, вся такая большая, загадочная и неповоротливая, но ведь наверняка тоже сподобится. А что будет потом – неизвестно никому. Будет ли вообще то самое потом.

Полин была уверена, что будет. Полин из распечатанного билета на самолёт сделала бумажный самолётик и выпустила его с балкона. Хоть такой самолёт ещё полетает. В родном Париже уже иначе как на балконе и не погуляешь. По Москве пока ещё можно, но ключевое слово здесь не «можно», а «пока».

Электронный билет стараниями Полин исчез из папки «Входящие» без следа. Ни в корзине нет, ни в спаме, нигде. Рейс, впрочем, всё равно самоликвидировался; вместо него объявили чартеры, на которые тоже надо ещё как-то успеть сквозь бюрократию, короткие гудки в телефонной трубке и беспечный смех самой Полин.

А ведь ещё собака. Вывозят ли чартеры домашних животных, если домашние животные имеют постоянную регистрацию в другой стране? В конце концов, собака не летучая мышь. Собак даже можно выгуливать.

Видит бог, Иван честно пытался, честнее некуда, он сделал всё, что только мог, но есть пределы у того, что человек может сделать против желания другого. Против желания Полин. Бог же видит и то, что против желания Полин сделать невозможно ничего. Иван звонил на горячую линию вывоза иностранцев с домашнего телефона, и Полин отключала электричество. На мобильном у него появлялись помехи. Как Полин создавала помехи связи в одной отдельно взятой московской квартире – он, наверное, не хотел знать.

Виза позволяла ей спокойно находиться в России до гипотетической середины апреля. В середине апреля, отлично понимал Иван, никаких рейсов всё ещё не будет.

С другой стороны, депортировать Полин тоже не могли. Технически. Поэтому, с одной стороны, он переживал и волновался, что как же так, гражданка другой страны, приехала просто в гости, застряла тут, а как же домой, а что же. С другой стороны, превратись живая Полин в квадратик зума – было бы куда тяжелее. Они бы всё ещё могли вместе смотреть мемы про то, как весь дом одалживает собаку у квартиры четвёртого этажа, но в обнимку мемы заходили лучше, чем дистанционно. Увы. Слабость человеческая примерно так же безгранична, как человеческое упрямство. Иван отвечал за первое, Полин за второе.

– Да я плевала! – воскликнула она на чистом русском, когда он объяснил про нарушение сроков пребывания. И почти сразу добавила ещё чище: – Сука блять.

К чести Ивана стоило упомянуть, что этим ценным выражением Полин обогатила свой лексикон совершенно без его помощи и (смотрите пункт про упрямство) категорически отрицала, что сим выражением невозможно описать любую ситуацию. Главное: подобрать правильную интонацию.

К середине апреля, конечно, лучше не стало – если не считать того, что они вместе изучили радиус ста метров от дома Ивана для выгула собаки, побывали в каждой из окрестных «Пятёрочек», а Полин сшила несколько масок и выучила несколько новых полезных выражений благодаря совещаниям Ивана с коллегами на удалёнке. Самоизоляции не было конца и края, в отличие от стремительно уменьшающихся прав Полин на легальное пребывание в границах Российской Федерации.

Решение оказалось таким очевидным, что Иван даже не понял, как он сразу об этом не подумал. Вероятно, проблема была в том, что решение включало в себя маму: как двигательницу процесса и как будущую гостью на свадьбе. Пожалуй, даже если бы он мог жениться иначе, он бы всё равно хотел жениться так. Чтобы мама на их с Полин свадьбе была тем самым квадратиком в зуме.

Но, в общем, зато у мамы были связи – и в ЗАГСе, и во французском посольстве. Справки о том, что у них есть справки, позволяющие сочетаться браком гражданам двух разных стран, с маминой помощью получить было, увы, куда как проще.

– Поженимся, – сказал Иван за завтраком. – И не надо будет никуда уезжать вообще. И на росписи будем классные в твоих масках.

У Полин задрожала губа и выпал из руки кусок багета. Вряд ли это сильно испортило багет из «Пятерочки», конечно.

– Сука блять! – прошептала Полин и чуть не задушила его в объятиях. Беспардонно раскрошив багет по полу тапком, она добежала до балкона, перегнулась через него пополам и по-французски завопила в рупор из ладоней на всю улицу:

– Я самая счастливая на свет-е-е-е-е!


End file.
